Lost
by karbonD.Oksida
Summary: Saat si bungsu kehilangan..


" _Sehun.. Maaf.. Aku harus meninggalkan grup ini, aku harus meninggalkan panggung suara ku, dan terlebih, aku harus meninggalkanmu"_

" _Tidak hyung.. Tidak.. Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami terlebih setelah Kris ge pergi" mataku sudah berair sejak tadi. Tapi apa ini ? Kenapa dia tersenyum ? Apa ini sebuah candaan yang patut untuk ditertawakan ?_

" _Aku harus Hun.." Kenapa dengan mataku eoh ? Kenapa mataku terasa panas sekali ?_

" _Tidak ! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak ! Kau tidak akan kemanapun hyung ! Tidak sejengkalpun !" Aku memegang lengannya._

" _Kau akan baik baik saja tanpaku Hun.. Kau akan baik baik saja tanpaku disini. Masih ada anak anak dan Xiumin yang akan menjagamu" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

" _Kenapa ? Kenapa kau melakukan ini hyung ? Kenapa ?" Aku sudah terisak. Dia menarik lengannya dari genggamanku. Namun aku tidak akan melepaskannya._

" _Lepaskan aku Hun, aku akan berangkat sekarang" Entah kenapa kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk tetap menahan tangannya disini. Aku panik, aku bingung, aku harus melakukan apa saat aku melihat lengannya terlepas dari genggamanku._

" _Tidak.. Tidak hyung.. Jangan hyung.. Jangan.. Aku mohon" Tangisanku semakin dalam saat ketakutan semakin menjadi. Dia mulai berjalan menjauhiku. Aku bersimpuh, kakiku lemas hanya untuk menopang tubuhku._

" _Tidak hyung… Jangan pergi hyung.." Tangisanku membuat dadaku sesak bukan main._

"Hun.. Hun-ah bangun ! Sehun !" _Kenapa badanku terguncang ? Aku harus menghentikan Luhan hyung pergi._

"Sehun-ah !" Aku tersentak saat terpaksa terbangun. Di kamarku sudah ada Suho dan yang lain. Aku melihat sekelilingku, tidak.. Dia tidak disini, lalu kemana dia ?

"Luhan hyung dimana ? Aku harus menghentikannya hyung" Aku bicara pada Suho hyung yang duduk disampingku. Namun yang kudapat mereka semua menatapku iba. Lalu aku menatap Suho hyung kembali.

"Hyung…" Kataku lirih.

Tapi Suho hyung malah menangis sambil mengusap air mata di pipiku yang bahkan tidak kusadari. Ada apa dengan mereka semua ?

"Kalian kenapa ? Ayo kita menjemput Luhan hyung di bandara" Namun Suho hyung malah memelukku, mengusap kepalaku.

"Sudahlah Hun-ah, dia sudah pergi" Mataku terpaku kosong. Air mataku mengalir tanpa permisi. Aku terdiam, menunggu kalau seseorang diantara hyungku akan mengatakan sesuatu, atau mengatakan ini mimpi. Tapi keinginanku tidak dikabulkan.

"Istirahatlah, kau tadi pingsan disela sela latihan. Jangan fikirkan apapun, aku tidak mau kau sakit" Suho hyung menidurkanku di kasur.

"Kenapa ?" Saat semua hyungku akan keluar kamar, aku mengatakan hal yang beberapa hari ini ada di fikiranku. Pertanyaan yang sama saat aku melihatnya meninggalkan dorm kami dengan membawa koper besar.

Kyungsoo hyung yang pertama mendekati ranjangku dan menatapku.

"Seandainya kami tahu, kami akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Hun-ah. Namun ini kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi. Dia memilih jalannya, dan itu tidak bersama dengan kita. Itu yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk kita semua" Aku menatap semua hyungku satu per satu. Dan mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama.

Mataku sudah berair daritadi, rasanya sesak bukan main.

"Keluarlah, aku akan memejamkan mataku. Aku akan tidur" Kataku singkat.

"Tapi Hun-ah" Chanyeol hyung menyela.

"Biarkan dia Yeol" Itu suara Suho hyung. Kyungsoo memelukku sebentar, membenarkan letak bantalku.

"Jangan bermimpi buruk lagi.. Uri magnae" Kata Kyungsoo hyung sebelum keluar dari kamar dan membiarkanku sendiri.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Aku berfikir mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Saat aku menatap luka yang sama yang dirasakan hyung hyungku. Saat aku tau bukan hanya aku yang terluka, bukan hanya aku yang bersedih. Meski aku berusaha, namun hatiku tetap saja terasa sangat sakit. Aku memikirkan itu dengan mata terpejam tanpa bisa tertidur.

Sejak siang tadi, dorm kami terasa sunyi seperti tidak berpenghuni. Aku masih tetap dengan posisiku tadi siang, masih sama dengan tadi. Masih dengan fikiran dan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Hingga pada akhirnya terdengar suara Baekhyun hyung mengetuk pintu dan menyuruhku makan. Namun badanku sangat enggan bergerak bahkan hanya untuk membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Apa kau masih tidur magnae ?" Suara Baekhyun hyung masih memanggilku.

"Apa dia masih tidur Baek ?" Itu suara Xiumin hyung.

"Iya hyung. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku"

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia memang butuh waktu sendiri"

"Tapi hyung, dia bahkan tidak keluar kamar akhir akhir ini. Dia jarang makan, apa kita harus membiarkannya lagi ?"

"Iya, biarkan saja"

Setelah itu aku tidak mendengarkan suara apapun di depan pintu. Mungkin mereka tidur mengingat jam sudah malam, itu perkiraanku. Tak lama kudengar ada yang memasuki kamar. Aku yakin itu Suho hyung.

Setelah aku yakin keadaan sunyi, aku membuka mataku, turun dari ranjang, memakai hoodie, lalu tak lupa membawa masker dan berjalan keluar dorm, menaiki taxi saat dengan memakai masker untuk menuju gedung latihan SME.

Setelah sampai aku berjalan masuk melewati lorong, namun langkahku melambat seiring mataku menangkap bangku yang ada di lorong.

" _Sehun-ah, aku capek, kita berhenti dulu ya ?"_

" _Ahh Luhan hyung payah, kenapa berhenti disini ? Yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang latihan" Kataku protes._

" _Ya ! Memang siapa yang membuat kita telat tadi eoh ?"_

Aku menatap kosong bayanganku dengan Luhan hyung yang berjalan di lorong setelah berdebat kecil tadi denganku. Aku sangat ingat saat itu aku nyengir untuk membuat Luhan hyung memafkanku. Dan aku melanjutkan berjalan di belakang bayanganku dengan Luhan hyung.

" _Hyung, kalau kau berada di China, apakah kau merindukanku ?"_

" _Tentu saja bodoh, tidak ada yang manja dan merengek sepertimu"_

" _Ya ! Aku tidak seperti itu hyung" Kataku sambil merengut._

Itu adalah kali ketiga saat kami terpisah jarak saat K dan M promosi di tempat dan Negara yang berbeda. Kakiku terus mengikuti mereka masuk ke ruang latihan. Setelah hampir seminggu kutinggalkan letak tempat latihan masih tetap sama, irisku menyapu seluruh ruangan dan berhenti pada lantai sudut ruang latihan ini.

" _Hyung~ aku capek" Rengekku pada Luhan hyung._

" _Iya, kau sudah bekerja keras magnae" Luhan hyung mengusak anak rambutku dan memberiku air mineral. Dan aku meminumnya dengan rakus setelah itu. Kulihat Luhan hyung tersenyum ketika melihatku_.

Lagi lagi bayangan kami hadir. Aku menatap kosong ruang latihan, berjalan untuk duduk di sudut ruangan seperti yang dulu selalu aku lakukan dengan Luhan hyung. Sesaat kemudian, Luhan hyung berada di sampingku.

"Hyung.." Panggilku lirih. Luhan hyung hanya tersenyum melihatku. Kepalaku ku gerakkan tidur di pahanya.

" _Kau kenapa Hun-ah ?"_ Aku menatap lurus kea rah lantai ruang latihan.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak baik baik saja.. Kenapa hyung ? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami ? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku ? Apa kau tau begitu besar penyesalan kami ? Apa kau tau aku selalu bertanya apa kesalahan kami hingga kau pergi ?" Luhan hyung mengusap kepalaku lalu tersenyum, namun taka da sepatah katapun terucap. Tak lama, mataku memaksa menutup sehingga air mata yang kutahan berhari hari tumpah di sela tidurku.

"Sehun ! Kau dimana Hun ?"

"Suho, kau ini kenapa sampai berteriak pagi pagi begini" ucap Xiumin.

"Hyung ! Sehun tidak ada dimanapun !" Xiumin melotot sempurna setelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kau kan sekamar dengannya ! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahui dimana dia ?" Xiumin dan Suho berlari panic ke segala ruangan yang ada di dorm termasuk membuat panic seisi dorm.

"Ahhh.. Bagaimana ini ? Dia dimana ?" Suho hampir frustasi karena ketakutan.

Telfon Suho tiba tiba bordering. Dengan berlari dia menuju kamarnya dengan Sehun.

"Ya sunbae ? Ada apa ?" Tak lama matanya yang sipit itu melebar kembali.

"Mwo ?" Tangannya agak bergetar karena panik sampai ia mengerang marah karena jarinya terus saja salah menombol ikon yang dia maksud di ponselnya.

"Ada apa hyung ?" Itu suara D.O yang juga berlari ke kamar setelah mendengar suara Suho.

"Sehun ada di gedung SME, Donghae hyung melihatnya tergeletak di ruang latihan" Cukup sudah untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat mereka semua bergerak panik dari dorm menuju gedung latihan.

To Be Continued~

 **NB : Yang dicetak miring itu mimpi atau bayangan Sehun ya~ Mohon reviewnya juga ^^**


End file.
